jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Maze
The Robot Maze, also known as the Robot Obstacle Course, is one of the activities in the Third Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. According to Botley, the Robot Obstacle Course is the most dangerous part of the Mountain and Professor Spark therefore uses it to test out new robots and to correct bugs in other robots. This activity consists of a logic puzzle in which the user must unscramble a series of commands to make a robot (named "Buster" in the user's guide though he isn't given a name in the actual program) reach the square on the bottom left corner of the screen. The robot starts at the square on the top right corner of the screen. The run button is at the bottom of the remote control with the robot on it. The magnet picks up the robot and sends it back to the top right corner to start over. Commands Here are the commands with the compass: *North *South *West *East *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *Bridge *Log *Jump *N = North *S = South *W = West *E = East Obstacles and Hazards *Pits *Quicksand *Teleport Pads *Guard Robots Botley's dialogue When the help button is pushed: *"To move any of the commands, click on one then drag it to where you want it to go." *"The compass points on the back wall show you which direction is north, south, east, and west." *"When you're finished putting the commands in the order you want. Click on the run button at the bottom of the remote control. That'll turn on the robot and start it moving. Don't worry if your program doesn't work the first time, because you can always try again." *"Watch out for all the obstacles because the robot won't make it through the maze without you telling it exactly what to do. Also you need to use up all the commands for the robot to pick up the object and bring it back to you." When the robot falls into the pit: *"Oops! That didn't work! Don't worry! He's okay! See if you can figure out where you went wrong. Change the program then try running it again." *"Oh! Too bad! Poor guy! He's either really brave or really stupid. Now you can arrange the commands in a different order and run the program again." *"Oh-no! It seems the commands weren't in the right order. Okay! Try putting the commands in a different order then run the program again." Difficulty level differences *'Level one:' 5 - 7 Commands *'Level two:' 8 - 10 Commands *'Level three:' 11 - 15 Commands Maze Elements * Drawbridge (Lowered automatically) * Log (acts as the bridge) * Mud Hole (Sinks Buster) * Evil Buster (Shakes Buster up) * Teleporter (transports Buster from one place to another) * Box (Your Goal) Digital manual description Now you've entered the most dangerous part of the mountain. You'll find the Robot Obstacle Course on the third floor of the Mountain Mansion. It's not safe for humans to enter, but one robot can. His name's Buster, and he's a bit of a stone face. Unfortunately, Polly programmed Buster to leave a box filled with a Mission Clue or Invention Points in the maze, then she scrambled the program to make it difficult on you and Botley. Luckily, Buster will follow every one of your commands, too. So it's up to you to reassemble the program using the Remote Programmer: To move a command, click on it and drag it to where you want it to go. To test your program, press the Run button at the bottom of the Remote Programmer. Buster will follow your commands to a T - or over the edge. If you put the commands in the wrong order, try again. Gallery Robot Maze level 1.png|Level 1 Robot Maze level 3.png|Level 3 Buster 3rd grade.png|The robot getting the box Videos Category:Activities Category:Logic Category:Activities that teach logic Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Mystery Mountain